Valon's Far Away
by everfaraway
Summary: Gundam Wing/Yugioh crossover. Lots of Yaoi. Pairings inside. Gift for Tristadin. Named after her vid gift on youtube.
1. Chapter 1

Not So Different

Author: This is for TristaDin who made the vid Valon's Far Away, DuoxValon crossover, for me. That's on youtube btw so check it out. 3x4 & VxAxR yaoi. When I mentioned it, the 2xV pairing was a just a fangirl thought, but it's got a vid & fanfics. I own not a thing.

"At least **he** doesn't snore." Rapheal cracked one eye open to look at Allister. He smirked at the blonde next to him and then nodded to the seat across the aisle. Valon was curled up in his seat, sleeping.

"The flight got to him." Raph said.

"Maybe." the red head muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean Allister?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow as if to say, _Do you need to ask?_ Rapheal closed his eyes again and sighed. They were as close as brothers but at the same time they were lovers. The overly affectionate Valon seemed to live on cuddles and Raph mainly wanted to be close to them. Allister was the one who usually let them know when he wanted more than just cuddles and closeness. But he was a bit shy about it: a kiss here or a caress there and he'd get what he wanted.

Valon awoke when they landed. "I was having a good dream too." he muttered.

"Come on let's go wait for our bikes." Allister told him. After they got out of the plane, Allister kept two fingers hooked around the brunette's belt so not to lose him. He protested at first, wanting to go everywhere and see everything, but accepted it.

"Let's go see the Peacecraft place first." he pleaded, looking over his shoulder.

"We're going to get something to eat first." Rapheal said. Valon looked up at the blonde, pouting. It had after all been his idea to vacation in the Sanc Kingdom afterall. "We'll go see the Peacecraft Palace in a little while." he told him. The aussie continued to pout and turned back to the window so he could watch the plane unload it's cargo.

Allister slid his arm around his neck and whispered, "You're adorable when you pout. Now be good or else Raph and I will share a bed, then you'll have your own."

_"Con artist, he knows I hate sleeping by meself."_ Valon thought.

"Relena knows we're coming to see her doesn't she?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, this time." Heero said.

"This time. Not like last time." Duo said, smirking at his blonde friend. Trowa's eyes moved to a trio near the windows. The muscular blonde was standing next to the red head who had a grip on the energetic brunette's belt.

_"I'm glad I don't have to put a lease on Quatre, but..." _he thought, raising an eye-brow as he let his imagination run a little wild.

"What are you thinking Trowa?" he asked.

"Nothing. At least nothing I haven't thought before." he said.

"Relena made me promise that would you behave while we were here." he told him. Slowly a blonde eyebrow rose as he picked up on Trowa's meaning.

"I can behave myself. Given the proper rewards for my good behavior." he promised, letting his mind waunder shamelessly. Quatre smirked at him.

Duo laughed and said, "Wufei would have caught the first flight back to where ever Sally is by now. God knows he can't stand you two like this."

"I don't blame him." Heero said.

"Aw come on Heero." Duo said, flirting playfully. Heero shrugged the him off.

"You can stay with us. I'm willing to share." Quatre offered.

"No thanks. I hear Trowa's a beast." he said. The blonde nodded in agreement.

"I am not." he objected. They both started laughing.

Rapheal watched the green eyed brunette. _"Attractive, but I've seen and been with better."_ he thought. The brunette glanced up at him, then at Valon and Allister. He tightened his grip around Allister's waist.

"What?" the red head whispered.

"Just keep your eye on Valon." he breathed, grateful that Allister could easily be mistaken for a girl from a distance at times. He pulled Valon closer to him protectively. Slowly he pulled his eyes from the brunette to the blonde he kept close. _"He's a cute kid."_ Raph thought. Just then the blonde turned his attention to him. He had bright blue eyes, trusting and innocent. He looked at all three of them before he looked back at his lover. The brunette with the long braid had returned to flirting with with his almost girlish figured friend & didn't notice them. _"There's the live wire."_ he thought, glancing at Valon.

"There they are." the aussie said, as their bikes were finally unloaded.

"About time, let's go." Allister muttered. Raph nodded to the brunette once before heading towards the exit.

_"No harm done or meant."_ Trowa thought.

"Who was that?" Allister asked as he opened his small carry on bag. Inside were a few changes of clothes, his wallet and shades.

"No idea." Raph admited.

"Who are you bloaks talking about?" Valon asked, strapping on his helmet.

"Don't worry about it V." Allister told him.

"Whatever you say.. Alli." he joked.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a girl." he muttered. The aussie let his eyes waunder down the red head's slender but muscular frame and long legs.

"You're prettier than most shielas." he said.

The blonde smiled and said, "Save the flirting for after we eat you two."

Allister looked Raph over and smirked, "He'd never pass for a girl."

"Nope!" Valon shouted as he rode off. They followed him onto the highway.

Quatre settled into the limo next to Trowa, Duo on his other side and Heero sat as far from the braided pilot as he could get. "What did you think of them?" Quatre asked.

"They were attractive. The brunette needed a collar and leash." Trowa told him, a devious smirk crossing his features.

"I'm not sure I want to know what you're thinking now." the blonde admited. His green eyed boyfriend pushed him onto his back on the seat.

"Wondering how could I keep a collar around your neck without it bruising you?" he whispered.

"Make sure it's soft, you know something frilly." Duo joked. Trowa stared at him.

"Do you enjoy interjecting yourself into other people's conversations and relationships?" he asked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Do you like getting into things you shouldn't?" Quatre clarified as Trowa's hand slid under his shirt.

"Depend on where it's going." he told them.

"This is Relena's limo." Heero said. All three shot him dirty looks. Duo sat back to watch Trowa and Quatre, even if all they did was kiss. He had lost his shyness, guilt and innocence many years ago; therefore he didn't mind watching them.

Author: R&R, no flames. Quatre in a collar is a cute image & I always knew Trowa had a dirty mind, he just hid it well. LOL Love ya Trista! Yeah Duo's very flirty.

Duo: Damn right!


	2. Chapter 2

Reuniting Old Friends

Author: This is a Yaoi-fest. Again for Trista. May have to bump the rating up a bit. 3x4 & VxAxR Yaoi. No like Yaoi, no read. I own absolutely nothing. 2xV later promise. If u wanna see the vid that got this started, go to & search Valon's Far Away uploaded by TristaDin. It was a suggestion I made & got her hooked on, so this is my way to repay her for the vid gift.

Seeing the Sanc Kingdom, as it turned out, was the last thing on Valon, Raph and Allister's minds after they ate. They had flirted shamelessly earlier and found that they felt more like spending time together in private than going out. Valon cuddled up next to Raph, who was slightly preoccupied by Allister. The red head had both his hands tangled in the blonde's hair and his tongue in his mouth. One of Raph's hands was in the other man's hair and the other was sliding over his abdomen. Valon turned his head to watch as Allister went to pull the blonde's shirt off, when a knock came on the door. He got up & opened it, contemplating violence. "Maid service, do you need towels?"

"I don't care, but tell her she killed my..." Raph began but was cut off by Valon's hand on his mouth.

"I'll go check." he called. He got up. "Yeah!" he called a minute later. Rapheal glared at him as his breathing slowed back down. Allister took the towels, shut and locked the door.

"I don't think the maid would have cared Raph." he said, tossing them onto the counter.

"You weren't even getting anything out of it." he grumbled.

"Blame him." he said, motioning to the no longer drowsy Valon.

"Me!" he shouted.

"You go several rounds with one of us, start up with the other & see how well you manage." he told him.

"Shut up or you'll be sleeping alone and you'll be sleeping in the tub." Raph said.

"I can't fit in the tub." the red head said.

"Exactly. Now get your helmets and let's go find the palace." he told them.

"So this the place." Duo said as he stepped out of the limo.

"Yes, the ruins of the Peacecraft Palace." Relena told him.

"It doesn't look like ruins." Trowa muttered.

"Not on the outside. But it's burned beyond recognition is some places inside." she corrected.

"I see." he said. The three of them plus Heero and Quatre went up the old stairs and waundered the overgrown garden.

"Millardo told me that when we were very young our parents would picnic with us out here." she said. Then three deafening roars cut through the air.

"What's that?" Quatre asked.

The noise quieted and then a voice shouted, "Crikey! This place is huge!"

"Valon, keep your voice down." another snapped. They walked out to see who was arguing.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" Relena demanded. Trowa's eyes flickered across all three of them.

"It's the last Peacecraft princess." the red head whispered.

"We're vacationing here and wanted to see the palace. We didn't know it was private property." the blonde told her.

"Who are you?" she asked. They introduced themselves. The four young men and the woman did the same.

"Valon?" Duo asked.

Valon's head jerked towards the brunette who said his name was Duo. He stared into his cobalt eyes, at his chestnut hair, fitting it all together. Then all the pieces clicked, this was the kid he had known years ago. "Crikey." he whispered. Duo left his friends and took the stairs two a time. A moment or two they were rolling on the grass, just like they had as little kids. Rapheal stared at them and then looked at Allister who was as clueless as him. "So they call ye Duo now?" Valon asked.

"Duo Maxwell." he said.

"Where'd ye come up with that?" he muttered.

"Long story, I'll tell ya later." he promised softly. Then he reached up to pull the aussie's goggles off.

"Leave 'em alone." he said, pulling away.

"Where...?" he began.

"Same as you." Valon told him.

"I take it you two are old friends." Allister said.

"Come on and meet me boyfriends." he whispered to Duo.

"You're with those two?" he asked softly. He nodded and got up. Duo unwillingly followed.

"Come on mate, they don't bite. At least not hard." he said.

A couple of hours later, they were sitting a tame portion of the garden. Valon and Duo were in the branches of the tree above them. For the most part they talked about their current lives: Duo about his life with the Sweepers and Valon about his working as a mechanic with Raph and Allister. They avoided their childhoods, apart and together, along with the happenings of several years ago. The gundams were still a kept secret as did Dartz. "Valon!" Allister called, looking at his watch.

"Yeah mate?" he asked, his head appearing through the leaves.

"Come on, we need to get back and check into the hotel." he said as he got up.

"Can't just one of us go and do that?" he whined.

"The woman in the front office saw all three of us earlier and she needs to see us all again." Rapheal told him.

"Alright." he muttered. There were whispers in the tree branches and then he dropped to the grass. Duo stuck his head through the leaves to watch him leave.

"Bye V." he breathed. Part of him almost felt like his heart was shattering. He looked down at Quatre, who was watching him from where his head rested in Trowa's lap. The blonde read his feelings and his question in his eyes and nodded. _"So this is what love feels like. It hurts like hell."_ he thought.

Author: Aww! I can't promise when I'll have 2xV in, maybe next chapter. I have to figure out how to fit that in, but it will be there. R&R, no flames.

P.S.: Raph's first line comes from a funny thing that happened to me when a friend went to Chicago to stay with her boyfriend. One night when I called the phone got answered, I was put on hold & then she picked back up. Well after we were talking for a minute, her boyfriend yells: "Tell your friend she killed my orgasim!" I found it hillarious because I had thought her boyfriend was a very quiet guy who didn't say stuff like that. And personally I figured Raph never would either. LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

Duo: The Lovestruck Puppy

Author: I'm starting to think that DuoxValon isn't a pairing lots of people use, but I don't see why not. 3x4 & mentioned VxRXA yaoi. I don't own anybody & Duo doesn't have sex with Trowa and/or Quatre. Filling Trista's request for Duo as a lovesick puppy.

"Duo? Duo, are you in there?" Quatre asked, before tugging on his braid.

"Ow, what?" he muttered.

"You're staring off into space." Trowa told him.

"Sorry I was just thinking." Duo admited.

Trowa grabbed some clothes and said, "Don't hurt yourself." He rolled his eyes and Quatre watched his green eyed boyfriend walk away.

"Are you convinced that he's a beast yet?" he asked.

"Yeah. But I bet that blonde haired guy, Rapheal, is better." he said.

The platinium blonde raised an eyebrow and asked, "Since when do you like big guys like that one?"

"I don't. Valon said he tends to leave Raph to Allister, so he's only been with him once or twice. Now Allister on the other hand..." he said, trailing off intentionally.

"Allister on the other hand what?" Quatre asked.

Duo sighed and said, "From what I can tell he can be as gentle as you and as rough as Trowa when he wants to be."

"So he's the lion and the lamb all rolled in one." he joked.

"Something like that." he agreed.

"You're in love with him." Quatre said. He blinked twice. "With Valon." he added. The blue eyed ex-pilot blushed. "Why don't you tell him Duo." he asked.

"He's got two boyfriends." he told him.

"And you just sit and watch or climb in the puppypile." the blonde said. Duo knew he couldn't deny that. What he saw from Quatre and Trowa was extremely tame compared to the prostitues, thieves and drug deals he saw on the streets of the L2 colony growing up. Other times when they felt like doing nothing but sleeping, he'd climb in with them and usually end up curled in the middle. But that was not what happend last night.

"Duo you should tell him. He'll understand." Quatre said.

"Last time I saw Valon, we were little kids struggling to survive out on the streets together. We had to steal food to make sure we got fed, cuz nobody wanted to help a couple of orphans. When it was cold we'd cuddle up together for the warmth and when it was hot, we'd go splash around in park fountains." Duo whispered. The blonde stared at him, listening with rapt attention to what he was hearing. Duo hadn't ever spoken of his past around him or anyone else that he knew of. "The worst times were during storms. We were both so little that we were terrified of them. Valon used to jump like he had been shot everytime there was thunder. It wasn't funny or cute at the time, but it is now that I think about it." he said.

"How did you two get seperated? Quatre asked. Duo drew a shakey breath and the blonde sensed he was almost ready to cry.

"We were stealing food one day when we got cornered. Either we weren't sneaky enough or the guys we were stealing from were smarter the others, I don't know which. But we split up, heading two different directions. I managed to slip away and get back to our hideaway. Valon got caught and the guys took him off somewhere, I guess. We had made each other a promise that if one of us got caught that we wouldn't rat the other out for anything. And that if we did get seperated that we'd tried to find each other again someday." he said. The blonde rested his chin in his palm. "But now, after we met back up, I can't get him out of my head. When he left with those other two guys, I felt like my heart shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. I want to be close to him, to stare into his eyes, to talk for hours like we used to do. There are dozens of things I want to do to him. Does love always feel like this Quatre?" he asked.

"If it's really love yes. It's how I felt about Trowa after I fell in love with him. I didn't want to be away from him for a second and everytime I was, it felt like my entire world was gone. I couldn't sleep, eat or do anything without thinking about him." the blonde whispered.

"I can barely stand it Quat. How do you put your heart back together." he begged.

"Go find him and tell him. Explain everything to him and hope he can't stand to be without you either." he told him. The brunette got up, pulled on his jacket and shoes then took off. _"I don't think Duo's ever felt like this before. Poor guy is totally clueless."_ he thought as he watched the bathroom door open. "Eavesdropper." he said. Trowa shrugged as lightning lit up the room.

"I didn't know it was raining." Quatre admited.

"It's not yet." he said.

Valon: Where the bloody hell am I?

Author: In the next chapter. Glad u like Trista. Thanks for the review! R&R, no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Confusion While Falling in Love

( same time as last chapter)

Author: 4th chap. VxAxR strictly. The guys are all dressed in at least boxers. Confused Valon via Trista's request. If anybody has something they can't quite write, msg me a re-quest & I'll try my hand at it. List of animes I'll write soon to be on my profile. R&R plz!.

Valon sat at the end of the bed, not paying much attention to the cartoons flashing before his eyes. _"What are ye gonna do mate? Got yerself two boyfriends asleep and ye want this bloak who ye haven't seen in years. No idea where he's been, what he's been doing, who he's been with." _he thought. "I'm so bloody confused." he muttered.

"Can't have the best of both worlds Valon." The brunette nearly jumped five feet in the air before he turned and saw Rapheal blinking sleepily at him. Valon glanced at Allister asleep next to him and then looked back to him. With the blankets pooled around the blonde's waist, he found his attention waundering.

"I can't chat with ye like this mate." he told him.

Raph got out of bed and dressed, fixing a cup of coffee along the way. "What tipped ye off?" the aussie asked.

"The way you kept glancing back as we left. Plus... you talk in your sleep." he said.

"I bloody do not!" he snapped.

"I'm tempting fate already, want to join me on that thin sheet of ice?" the blonde asked. They both glanced back. Allister, who was not a morning person but was easily awoken by the smell of coffee, didn't stir.

"But I'm confused. I want him, but I don't want to leave you two." the brunette whimpered. The bigger of the two looked at him. Valon sat cross legged, head lowered, eyes half shut, sniffling. It was heartbreaking to see him like this.

Raph sighed, knowing that Allister would be pissed off at him for doing what he was about to do when he woke up. "Valon, go find him." he muttered.

"What?" Valon asked, wiping tears away.

"Go find that kid and tell him." he said. He blinked at him and then looked back.

"What about Allister?" he whispered.

"I'll deal with Allister. He'll understand." he told him. The brunette rose up to his knees, leaned over and kissed him. Raph gently grabbed a handful of his hair, tasting the sugar cereal he had for breakfast on his lips. Valon pulled away and buried his nose in the blonde's chest. He inhaled the scent of the ocean, leather and wind all mixed together, Raph's scent. "Get changed and find that guy." he told him. He nodded, got up and dragged himself to the bathroom to change.

Several minutes later, he reappeared in: jeans, a tank top, boots and a jacket. His bag was over his shoulder and his goggles were on his hair. Allister was still asleep so he carefully approached the bed. He knealt down and ran his fingertips over his back. The red head was lean with wirey muscles under amazingly soft skin. The aussie gently kissed his cheek and whispered, "Bye mate." Raph hugged him then watched as he went to the elevator. A couple of minutes later, he stood at the window as the yellow bike took off down the street.

"Think he'll come back?" He looked at Allister who had his cup of coffee in hand.

"I hope so. How long have you been awake?" he muttered.

"Long enough." the red head said, putting on a robe and looking out the window. "Has it been raining?" he asked. Lightning lit up the sky.

"No, at least not yet." Rapheal told him.

Allister: You had to take Valon from us.

Author: Go shower, you reek of sex. No flames thanks. Next Chapter: VxD promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Dear God/Gunslinger

**Author: It's finished! This is the last chapter of my present for Trista. I was listening to Avenged Sevenfold's newest cd, the self titled one, & the songs Dear God & Gunslinger made me think of this pairing. So I used them both as the title. Everyone/thing belongs to the following people/groups: Sunrise, A7X/Warner Bros Records & Kazuki Takahashi.**

Valon couldn't hear anything over the roar of his motorcycle, which was good. _"I don't even know what I'm gonna tell him. I have no bloody idea if he even likes me."_ he thought. The drizzle seemed to get harder as he pulled to a stop. "Nobody'd be out in this weather." he muttered. Slowly he walked his bike up to the small guest building. If he didn't find him here, he'd probably return to the hotel. Raph would welcome him back. The blonde would probably find him some dry clothes while Allister ran the tub full of hot water. They'd later order room service, make sure he ate and fuss over him a bit more

Duo rested his forehead againest the sliding glass door. The rain was already beginning to get heavier. Had it not been threatening rain, he would have left in a heartbeat. Quatre had looked out at him as he trudged back out to the guest building. Even at a distance he saw the sympathy in the blonde's eyes. Behind him he heard a soft gasp.

The aussie's eyes went wide as Duo turned to face him. His braid was coming undone without a ponytail holder in it and his cobalt eyes were misted over with tears. He had on were his pants and dark blue short sleeve shirt. "Oh mate." Valon whispered. Duo let his eyes roam over him: red shirt and jacket, jeans and goggles on his wet hair.

"What are ya doing here V?" he asked.

"I came looking for you. I.. um..." he said, unsure how what to say.

"If it hadn't started to rain, I would have gone out looking for you. And I think you're here for the same reason I wanted to find you." Duo told him. The aussie smiled and gently pinned him againest the wall.

"Why?" Valon asked.

"I want you. To be with you, after I saw you again I realized I don't want to be without you again." he whispered. The other brunette's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Me neither mate, me neither." he said.

Several hours later as the storm was raging, Valon played with a strand of Duo's long hair. He was more exhausted now than he had ever been with Allister and Rapheal. Lightning turned everything in the room silver and thunder followed a split second after it. "That one was close." he murmured.

"Probably struck somewhere nearby." Duo agreed softly. He was what Valon had almost always imagined an angel to look like. His long mahogany locks were drapped a-round and over his body. Normally cobalt, his eyes were amthyst from exhaustion.

_"Just give him a pair of white wings and leave him here." _he thought. Duo blinked slowly, never taking his eyes off Valon. His short brown hair was in disarray and his eyes were a few shades darker than normal.

"You'll stay won't you?" he asked, touching his cheek. Valon nodded and curled up againest him.

The following morning after showering, eating and cleaning some debris from the lawn, Duo returned to the guest house. Cracking his bedroom door open he smirked at what he saw on his bed. Valon was awake and wrapped in a robe that he had left out for him. The robe was far too big: it fell off his shoulders and the sleeves fell over his hands. It was all he could to not giggle as the aussie blinked in the bright sunlight. He was sitting with his legs to the side of him, one hand in front of him and brushing tufts of hair from his face with the other. "I wish I had a camera." Duo said. Valon looked at him, blushing.

"Is it morning?" he yawned.

"Mid morning." he told him.

"Got food mate?" he asked.

"Are you going to stay?" the other brunette asked. He nodded.

"Then we got food." he told him.

"Wait! If I wasn't staying, you're weren't gonna feed me!" he shouted, getting up.

"I didn't say that. I just wanted to hear you say it when you were fully awake." Duo explained. "You looked pretty cute like that ya know." he added. Valon blushed crimson.

**Duo: Kawaii!!**

**Author: My thoughts exactly. I wanted to put Valon as super cute & innocent. I saw a pic of a Neko-girl who was in an oversized robe & sitting on a bed that was super cute once so I figured it would work. I brought this pairing up once to Trista & now I'm hooked on it. Sarah (my valon luving pal) has been asking 4 JoeyxSeto, so that's my next project.**

**To Trista: Glad u like it. I was planning to make them friends as little kids, but you sug-gesting to make Duo a love sick puppy & have Valon be confused brought the 2 previous chaps into creation. Thanks 4 the R&R. (Cookies r welcome 2. Plz? I need chocolate.)**


End file.
